Fontanherz
by Dark and Twisty- Grey
Summary: This fanfiction plays a few years after the tenth season and there are some changes. Cristina and Meredith are still best friends, Lexie and Mark are together and Dr. Burke is also back. Meredith is pregnant again. What Derek and Meredith do not know is that her baby has a serious heart defect ...
1. Flashback Meredith Derek

Review Meredith / Derek

Meredith Point of View:

Meredith remembered the pregnancy with Bailey. There she was terrified that something was wrong with their child, but all was well gone ... But now? Whether this child is born healthy? Meredith and Derek did not know it, and they decided to conduct an Prenatal diagnosis, not knowing what would have for consequences ... But just as they were at least prepared ... They Capping at least. But of course nothing came as it should. Everything, but everything really came enormous out of control. You would not have thought that Alex words would prove true: "A heart defect is as even more likely." So Alex is absolutely right heart failure are among the mithäufigsten malformations. About 6,000 children are so per year to the world that are about 1%. Often there are small ventricular septal defects, which account for a share of 30%. But Derek and Meredith's daughter should be one of 6000 per year, the two had not thought ...

Flashback

Meredith stood before the surgical board, heavily pregnant with Bailey, her and Derek's son, staring at the surgical board. Alex sat at the registration and tapped irhendetwas into the computer. "Wow, did you see our photo in it?" Cristina flipping excited in a trade magazine and looked at the press article about the Seattle Grace Mercy West at. She laughed, Meredith did not pay attention to their person. Instead, she said: "I am now in the 28th week." Then Meredith quickly added, "And I'm worried because of the DiGeorge syndrome." "DiGeorge?" Alex repeated aghast. "How often does that happen? Once in a hundred thousand? That's pretty rare. A heart defect or cleft palate have been coming more ago." Since Cristina mixed in the lively discussion with a, "If your baby has a heart defect, I can operate it The war already down again.." Meredith looked at the two doubtfully. "What's with phenylketonuria?" "We examine after birth and then treat it with a consistent diet." Alex said with a shrug. "What about a giant hemangioma? A runaway monster bloodsuckers?" Meredith on thinking fearfully. "That would be possible." Alex said then. Meredith looked at him like he was crazy. "Or a congenital cystic adenomatoid malformation of the lung?" Alex Meredith goaded to normal. "Also, I'm going to operate." Cristina replied resolutely. "We make a lung transplant." Meredith looked at her doubtfully. Swung panic in their eyes with. "We have a hospital, no matter what your child, we get it regulated." She said in a tone that left no contradiction to. "But you agrees with me that something is wrong?" Meredith asked in panic. There was a abrupterThemenwechsel ... *

Derek Point of View:

Derek remembered exactly at the moment when Meredith told him that she was pregnant again. He was so pleased that Zola and Bailey would still get a sister or a brother. Even Zola was happy about it after Meredith and Derek had told her in simple words, that they would get in a few months or a sister or a brother. Bailey was still too small to vertehen what Meredith and Derek wanted to say, after all he was only one and a half years old and was able to crawl straight.

Derek came after a long day at work home. Meredith was already there and waiting for him with a joyful countenance. "Uaahh. Is the cold." Derek muttered wearily and walked into the house that he built himself. He brought a surge cold with pure, which lies tremble Meredith, however, did not detract from the good humor. "Hey. Man is the cold." She wailed played, then she had to laugh. "Mer, what's the matter?" Derek asked in surprise. "You're not usually so psyched and excited." Derek asked with awe, took off his jacket and walked into the kitchen, opened one of the many wood cabinets and took out a glass. Meredith sat at the kitchen table, turned away briefly and took something from his pocket. Derek watched her curiously. What Meredith probably had in his hand. Finally, Meredith turned around. Finally, Derek, what Meredith held in his hand saw: a pregnancy test. And it was positive. "Derek, I'm pregnant." Meredith took a step to Derek. This smiled his famous McDreamy smile, he stepped up to his smiling wife and closed firmly into his arms. "We get a baby." Derek whispered in Meredith soft hair. Sure, a third baby was not planned, and yet-Meredith and Derek wanted the baby. Then the two kissed, but were interrupted by Bailey, who pelted Zola with crayons. Sighing, Meredith and Derek broke each other. "I will then talk to Zola and Bailey." Meredith brushed a tear hair behind her ear. "I'll help you." Derek smiled.

*Textauszug aus: Grey´s Anatomy, Staffel 9, Folge 18: Der Lodox. All Rights belong To Shonda Rhimes and ABC.


	2. Chapter 1: Diagnosis Heart Defect

"Derek? We have to go. I have the ultrasound today. "Meredith called up the stairs., You and Derek were late and they had to bring Zola and Bailey still in the hospital's nursery." I'm coming. You have to anyway no longer work. "Derek called back." Ultrasound. "Meredith recalled. A few minutes later he finished down the stairs." Well, now we have to go really. "Meredith said, slightly annoyed. Then the family Grey Shepherd made his way to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. "I already bring the children in the kindergarten." Derek offered. "Oh, sure. Gladly." Meredith relented. She gave Zola a peck on the cheek and ruffled Bailey briefly through his hair. Derek went with Zola and Bailey on the way to kindergarten. Most of the children were already there, even the little son of Dr. Miranda Bailey Tuck was already there. He just threw another child with toy blocks. A teacher tried to convince him that it was wrong to throw other children with any toys. Derek looked away and said goodbye to Zola and Bailey. At the moment Callie came storming down. "Derek." She exclaimed in surprise. "Callie." He replied no less surpised. "Today, Meredith has yet to sound right?" Derek nodded. "Good luck." Callie said before she gave Sofia and los düste again. "I have in ten minutes a surgery."

In the parking lot Meredith met Cristina. "You're working for?", This asked, surprised. "I thought you were on maternity leave." . "Am I also, but I have this forever sit around long at home and tired of doing nothing," Meredith said, explaining your person looked at her skeptically, but said nothing Then she asked:.. "Did not today the ultrasound" Meredith nodded and turned around. "Who is that?" She asked in surprise, pointing to a known person. "BURKE?" Exclaimed frightened Cristina. It was now about seven years ago, since the wedding of her and Preston Burke went wrong, which ended with the Burke and Cristina Seattle left-until now. "Cristina? Is that you? "Asked the turned to go." I'm leaving.'ll See you inside. " "Oh, no, Meredith." Cristina said in panic. "Do not go away." "It's all right. I'll stay here for moral support. "Calmed Meredith Cristina." Well. "Relief was heard in Cristina's voice out. Preston Burke came up to Cristina. "What are you doing here." Cristina asked angrily. "What are you doing here?" "I worked here again." Preston replied to Cristina's question. Without saying a word, Cristina turned around and ran to the hospital. Lexie, who stood in the entrance hall, you looked confused after. "Meredith, I must ..." " Not now, Lexie ... "she interrupted the little Grey. Burke Meredith threw an apologetic look before they ran Cristina afterwards." Cristina, wait. "Meredith shouted. However, Cristina did not turn around. "Cristina, damn, wait for me." They finally found Cristina alone in the locker room, where she sat on the bench and stared motionless in front of him. "Cristina," she asked softly. "Talk to me." "He's back." She said in a choked voice. She nods sympathetically. "If you want to talk about it ..." "Oh, nonsense. I'm okay." "Really. I mean, I could ... "" It's nothing, it does not bother me that Burke is back. Did you not today the ultrasound appointment with our gynecologist? "Recalled Cristina Meredith. "Oh." She was frightened, and turned on his heel. "Forgetting. Shit, I have to go." Mer shouted, before she disappeared into the corridor. Oblivious Cristina looked her friend behind.

Derek was already there. "Where were you," he asked his wife Meredith said, out of breath. "Dr. Preston Burke is back." "Back again? What do you mean? "Derek asked in surprise." He works back at Seattle Grace Mercy West. "Meredith replied quickly. "What about Cristina?" Derek asked. "She said you would not care, but I think they just will not say anything." Suspected Meredith, because she was sure that it was the OP-addicted heart surgeon but something accounted for and they just did not want to say it. "Eventually, they will talk to me anyway." Meredith said still. Derek nodded. Then the gynecologist entered the examination room. "Good morning, Dr. ..." "Grey." Helped her Meredith. "So, Dr. Grey, you must make your times free so can make the ultrasound?", Asked the friendly gynecologist. Meredith followed her statement. Derek held Meredith's hand as the two watched transfixed at the monitor. "This but everything looks quite good ... ", but then she stopped at the heart of their daughter. They enlarged and reduced the image and stared hard at the monitor. Meredith and Derek were getting nervous. "What is it?" Meredith broke the tense silence. Only the click of the monitor could be heard. "Unfortunately, there is a suspicion that her daughter has a severe heart malformation." Said the gynecologist Meredith and Derek. "A heart defect?" Derek asked shocked. He and Meredith had to digest for now. A heart defect? Hits it could be anything. It goes from small holes in the septum to highly complex malformations of cardiac chambers and the surrounding vessels., "I will same beep anymore cardiology and then ... "" No. "interrupted Meredith, who had awakened from her stupor, the gynecologist." Call Cristina Yang and Arizona Robbins. " "Okay." The gynecologist took her pager beeped and Cristina Yang and Arizona Robbins.

Cristina Yang was still in the locker room when she reached the pager call from Meredith. She immediately stood up and sprinted instantly going on. On the way, they still spoke to Jo Wilson, who wanted to ask something because one of their patients. "Dr. Yang, I need them for a consultation ..." she began, but Cristina choked it off. "Not now." Cristina interrupted the assistant doctor and ran on. When they reached the room, she pushed the door open ... Arizona Robbins, the pediatric surgeon and neonatologist just checked the values of a baby on the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit and was carrying something in the medical record when her pager began to beep. She glanced at it: 911 for Meredith. They ran off past grooms and sisters who frightened a set aside did when Arizona came around the corner. Finally, they got to their destination and pushed open the door, panting. Arizona, pediatric surgeon, entered. "Dr. Grey? Dr. Shepherd?" She asked, surprised. "I was called." It was something completely different to treat the children of colleagues and friends than to treat other people's children, you do not know. But this is something else, something totally different. She immediately felt transported back in time by Callie's car accident, when she had to get Sofia and these were operated on had because of persistent ductus arteriosus did not want to close. A voice brought her out of her thoughts. The gynecologist saw the assistant medical director of the Pediatric Surgery surprised and slightly annoyed. "Dr. Robbins, they could do us a favor ..." Arizona started up in the same second, and immediately said, "Yes., Tschuldige What do we have?" She tried to keep to the bitter necessary distance they would need. But in this case it was difficult with the professional distance. But after a few minutes the young pediatric surgeon had the handle back and threw a routine look at the monitor, on the beat a little baby heart regularly.

After a few minutes Cristina walked into the examination room. "Meredith," she asked in surprise when she saw Meredith on the examination table. "What's going on?" She asked. Derek replied quietly: "There is a suspicion of a severe heart defect. Our daughter, she may have a heart defect ... "" Okay. " She tried to collect herself and put her person a hand on his shoulder. Cristina said: "Mer, it is all good. The diagnosis of heart failure does not mean that your baby dies. Today, there are ways and means to save the lives of such babies. Even highly complex heart defects can be treated well today. Listen, Meredith, it is not hopeless. "Meredith nodded, wiping tears from the eye. Derek stroked his wife gently on the cheek." Come, Meredith, we'll make it does not matter if our daughter has a heart defect or not. "" Yes. Okay. Cristina ... "" Meredith, I can help your baby. I create das. ", now calmed and Cristina her person before she set out to sound the heart of the little ones. Pushes you the slimy gel on the transducer and began. First four-chamber view, then five-chamber view, and then the heart valves ... They, too, looked focused on the monitor, clicked again and again to other views. "What is?" Derek asked tensely, trying also to take a look at the monitor. then the door was opened cautiously. Cristina said, without looking up from the to turn the monitor: "Dr. Robbins, to look at this one please. "Cristina asked the pediatric surgeon." Oh, shit. ", This quietly." That can not be true ... "Meredith thought only after looking at the monitor. Then she saw Meredith and Derek, totally shocked. Meredith, she was totally pale, staring apathetically at the wall and gave no reaction from him. "Oh my God." Arizona Robbins muttered in disbelief.

Cristina and Arizona talked for a while with each other. It penetrated only fragments of words over to them. . "... The heart hypokinetic," Cristina said something else "more ... after the birth," and Arizona Robbins replied: "It looks strong after a Linksherzhypoplasie." "Because you could be right." Cristina agreed with her softly, she threw Meredith and Derek a short, bland look. Derek and Meredith were increasingly nervous. What persuaded the then only for so long. That could only mean that it was really a heart defect. Meredith sat tensely on the couch, Derek sat on a chair next to it and held Meredith's hand. "It's definitely a heart defect." Meredith said with resignation. "Do not lose courage." Derek gave her encouragement. He tried it at least ... "I do not lose courage." Meredith hissed irritated, she was very worried about her little girl. "But that to me proves here that my babies have something forever. One kommmt midst of the storm to the world and I almost bled to death, Bailey would not have saved me, and now our little girl has a life-threatening heart defect. And besides that, we always had bad luck . My near-drowning and du .. You would have been nearly shot. And then the plane crash, where Mark and Lex .. "Meredith swallowed. Everything came back up in Meredith. The horrible memories of the shooting, as Gary Clark, the husband of a deceased patient with a gun ran through the hospital and many people shot and anschoss. Even Derek he had caught and carried out only by an emergency surgery on the heart of Derek's Cristina he could be saved. Derek was silent, he also found himself in thought. He answered nothing, he knew Meredith Grey was absolutely right. It was unfair, it was much more than that "Mark and Lexie would almost died. My God, why the appropriate Siert over again?" Meredith screaming now, tears were running down her cheeks, Derek grabbed her hand. Meredith took a deep breath and let it out again. Slowly she had her emotions under control again.

Derek knew that was just the pregnancy hormones and the situation itself. Since one can ever lose their nerve. And just as Arizona Robbins and Cristina Yang behaved, it seemed to be a worse heart failure. There are quite a lot of dangerous, sometimes life-threatening heart defects. Just to name a few Herzfeler: Double Inlet Left Ventricle, Double Outlet Right Ventricle, pulmonary atresia with ventricular septal defect, Left Ventricle Outflow Tract Obstruction, Hypoplastic left heart syndrome, Interrupted aortic arch, transposition of the great vessels, tetralogy of Fallot, unbalanced atrioventricular septal defect ... But Hypoplastic left heart syndrome was the most severe cardiac malformation, there was. Without treatment, it shall, within the first few days / weeks of death and is most to blame for the cases heart failure in infancy. Then Cristina and Arizona with serious faces turned to the expectant parents. "So, we ..." Arizona began. But she was interrupted by Dr. Cristina Yang. "Meredith and Derek, I'm sorry, but we have a large anomaly (abnormality) of the left ventricle can find." "What?" Derek was horrified. He looked at Meredith. She seemed to have not registered what their person had just said. "Meredith." Asked Cristina who came to Meredith. "Meredith." She protested got worried, but of Meredith's side was no answer. "It does not respond." She said with a look at Derek. But even this seemed to be out of it, what was to be expected given the situation completely in Odrdnung and even.

Derek ran his gently on Meredith's cheek. "Hey, Mer You've heard Cristina. Many heart defects can now well by one or handle multiple operations." "I know." Meredith replied. Yet another reaction she did not show. Derek sighed and turned to Arizona and Cristina, who stood with serious faces in front of them. "And that's not all. Moreover your little girl has a congenital coarctation of the aorta, which may adversely affect the blood flow to the ascending aorta (ascending aorta) and so can lead to a deterioration of the coronary and cerebral circulation." Which was Arizona. "How do we proceed?" Derek asked, his arm around Meredith. "Once the baby is born, we are an echocardiogram, ie perform a cardiac ultrasound, an electrocardiogram and a pulse oximetry to find out how great is the extent of cyanosis and can provide indirect information about the perfusion." Said Cristina. "This is the normal procedure in babies with Linkshypoplasie or suspected it." "Meredith?" "Yes," she responded. "Is everything okay with you?" Derek asked worried. Now she looked at him. Angry. "Are you serious? They have just explained to us that our baby has a life-threatening heart defect, with whom she would not even survive the first week of life without heart surgery?" Meredith screamed so loud that they are even heard in the hallway . Arizona stepped up to Meredith. She said sympathetically:..., "I know you feel angry and helpless ... And wonder why it hits you, just so it goes all parents whose children are born with heart defects to the world This is normal, but the important thing is :. Do not be discouraged children are strong, especially those who are born with a heart defect. "

Meredith calmed down a bit after Arizona had spoken with her. However, the diagnosis of congenital heart defects was like a slap in the face yet. "And what happens now?" Meredith finally asked. "We will perform more frequent ultrasounds to term and once you've given birth, your girl is brought to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit and treated there with medication. Towards the end of the first week, the first heart surgery is performed, ie the Norwood Procedure I." "As the surgical procedure?" Derek asked to Cristina turned. "One chooses between two options." "What would they be?" Derek kept pushing. "There are even the Norwood procedure with a modified Blalock-Taussig shunt and there is a variant that is the Norwood procedure with Sano shunt." Cristina replied to Derek's questions. "What are the differences between modified Blalock-Taussig shunt and the Sano shunt?" Meredith wanted to know. "In the modified Blalock-Taussig shunt an aortopulmonary connection is established for the pulmonary circulation. That is, there is a shunt from the right brachial artery applied to the right pulmonary artery. Moreover, the atrial septum is removed to allow the blood freely from the left atrium to the right heart can flow. " "And there are other options? What about a hybrid operation?" "A hybrid operation is only considered when a Norwood procedure is contraindicated." "How does such a hybrid operation?" Derek asked as he held Meredith's hand to give her strength. "It is to the right and left pulmonary artery created a Goretex ribbon and then held open arteriosus using a stent the ductus The actual reconstruction follows along with the Glenn operation at the age of about 4 -.. 7 months," Arizona replied to this question . "But first Norwood should consider." "And how does it go on?" Meredith wanted to know dejected. For them, a normal day had developed into the worst nightmare ... "However, it could be that your baby has other birth defects, such as malrotation of the intestine or pyloric stenosis." Arizona said seriously. "What." Meredith brought forth completely shocked and burst into tears. Helpless saw Cristina to her person. Yes, there were also situations where a Cristina Yang helplessly stood there. And this situation was absolutely so. Carefully, she hugged Meredith and this was so ready that she even replied. Derek stood silently next to it, and looked at all the time on the ground. It was really a nightmare.

Shocked leaving Meredith and Derek the treatment room. Derek Meredith brought home immediately, to work was not to think in their state. On the way to the car, they met Lexie. When that Meredith and Derek saw the little Grey paused, startled. "What's going on?" She asked anxiously. Meredith had tears in his eyes. Lexie knew her older sister very well, even if they have not grown up together. Lexie was the only member of the family of her father, Thatcher Grey, with the Meredith had a good relationship. With her other half-sister, Molly Grey she had no contact. "Our daughter ... heart disease ..." Meredith managed. Derek pushed his wife protectively in itself, but he also felt helpless at that moment. Completely helpless. Lexie looked at Meredith scared. Of course she knew what that meant. She was Lexiepedia and had a photographic memory. "Which one?" Lexie heard himself ask. Derek answered sad and depressed: "She has HLHS." Lexie looked at the others in shock. "Oh no." She whispered. Derek looked down and turned to Lexie: "Could you Meredith bring home and watch a bit on it" "Of course I'll do that. When did you service the end?" "7:00 clock." Derek replied. "Good. Until then." Derek Meredith gave a kiss and then goodbye. Lexie brought Meredith home, where she immediately crawled in bed. She wanted to talk to anyone, they just wanted to be alone ...


	3. Chapter 2: Univentricular heart

Meredith lay on the bed, face turned to the wall and stared at it. Meanwhile, Lexie and Mark had heard of it. Derek spoke with Lexie and Mark about whether Lexie could not possibly talk to Meredith. "Yeah, sure." Lexie said immediately. "That's what I'll do." "Good. Thank you. "Said Derek, ran both hands over his face and sighed." Dad ... ", Zola beeped and showed him a self-painted picture of a house and a sun and a leaning tree. "Very good, Zola. You did great painted. "He praised his daughter and smiled for a few seconds." Show the image Aunt Lexie, yes? " Zola nodded and smiled at her father, who was laughing then. She was just too sweet, he found. Zola went to Lexie and also showed her the self-painted picture. She praised Zola. "Wow, Zozo, the picture is great." "Dada.", Made Zola. Lexie had to grin inevitably. Then she became serious again. "Should I talk to Meredith now?" Asked Lexie Grey, who had Zola now taken for a ride, quiet. "Yes, little Grey, you try your luck." Mark Sloan inspired the young doctor. Derek looked at him funny from the side, but Mark took it easy. "I do not know what should be it funny or amusing." he said irritably at his best friend. "Man, Derek. You can do it. A heart defect is no longer a death sentence. "Derek did not bring into being as a weak grin. Mark really had a wry sense of humor. Lexie saw Derek questioningly when he did not answer immediately.

When Derek nodded, she sat Zola back to the floor and the stairs ran up to the bedroom of Derek and Meredith. She wondered how she would bring her sister to talk to. "Meredith? It's me, Lexie, your sister. "Lexie started and looked worried her sister. No response. Lexie gently put a hand on Meredith's shoulder and tried to persuade them to turn around and listen to vain to stare at the wall . "It helps your daughter not matter if you ..." She searched desperately for appropriate words. "Meredith, we are all there for you. You will make it, but this you need to finally stop it. "Lexie Meredith appealed to their reason. She knew the situation was very difficult for her sister and the whole heart defect diagnosis tugged at their emotional limits and its forces, but that . nobody had helped put Suddenly Meredith to Lexie Then she asked in a low voice. "Can you imagine that ..." She swallowed and then continued: "... that our daughter to have a heart Univentricular" Lexie saw her sister shaken, and finally said, to help her sister to better cope with the new, unusual, dire situation: "It is not necessarily the Hypoplastic Left Heart Syndrome There also another serious univentricular heart defects be Such as Double Inlet Left Ventricle.. , ie the singular ventricle, Double Outlet Left Ventricle or an unbalanced atrioventricular septal defect, where the septum is more aligned to the left or right side. " "Lexiepedia, I know that." Meredith stopped and sat down next to her sister Lexie on the bed. They said nothing for a moment. Lexie grabbed Meredith's hand and held it. Meredith saw it with silent consent to. "Do you know I was so shocked when Cristina and Derek and Arizona have informed me that our daughter. That was the scariest moment in my entire life. It felt as if my life was torn apart. " Lexie heard Meredith understanding. Then she said slowly, "I might have been." Both were silent for a while. "How's it going with Mark?" Meredith finally wanted to know. They desperately needed distraction and so what drew very well. "Oh, everything is great with me and Mark. We have a great relationship, we trust each other and I get along great with Sofia. Marrow is perfect." Meredith smiled slightly. She was looking for her little sister. Before the plane crash, he had been with Julia Canner, a AUgenchirugin from the Seattle Presbyterian Hospital. But when the crash Mark had noticed that he only had feelings for Lexie Grey. Julia had been a Lexie replacement. It could never work between the two. Now Lexie and Mark were together since the crash. Lexie did not like to crash back, almost her and Mark had died. But they had both had a very lucky ...

Derek and Mark were while in the kitchen. Derek had started up the coffee maker and the two drank coffee. Mark realized that Derek was distracted and his thoughts were somewhere else. Therefore he made his longtime best friend and a suggestion: "Hey, Derek." Derek snapped out of his thoughts when Mark spoke to him: "Yes." He responded quickly. "Derek, I wanted to ask if we want to go along to Joe's." "Now? But I can not let Meredith alone now." He said absently. "Lexie is still with her." Objected Mark one. "Oh, come on, Derek. You definitely need distraction that I see.", Tried to persuade his best friend Mark. "Okay." Derek finally relented. "But I must tell Meredith about it." "And Lexie." Added Mark. Derek disappeared upstairs. "I'll be right back." He called Mark to yet. When he opened the bedroom door, he could not believe his eyes: Meredith and Lexie sat together on her bed and talked. Finally, Lexie had made it. He realized at that moment a sigh of relief. Relief through him. Lexie had gotten through to her big sister. Actually, this only succeeded Cristina, but was not here. "Hey, you two. I wanted to say that Mark and I still go to Joe's. "He pressed Meredith, who smiled at him, a kiss on the forehead. Then he left the room.

At Joe's: Joe, the bartender came over and asked what they wanted. "For him, a double single malt scotch and a beer for me. I'll pay. "Ordered Mark, as they stood at the counter." Did something happen. "Joe asked curiously," He looks as ... "Derek looked at him darkly." He and Meredith had a very bad day. "Mark said explanatory. Derek looked at Joe and said with a sigh: ". Upon our unborn daughter a univentricular heart defects was found" "Huh, what a uni ..." Joe asked confused while he cleaned up behind the counter?. "A single-chamber heart." "Okay, here goes on the house." Said Joe, then confused, yet not so much as understand it. He was not a doctor and a heart with only one chamber could he difficult to imagine. How should you live there please? Joe did not understand it, but it seemed to be something bad, that he could read in Derek's and Mark's faces. He saw Derek pityingly and then turned her back to him, because he had to draw off beer that he bottled and a customer gave, who has just put on the counter. Then he poured by Derek. "Thank you." He murmured sheepishly to himself and drank the glass with a drink from. Derek was lost in thought, when suddenly someone bumped into from behind. Annoyed, he turned around and spotted giggling April Kepner and Jackson Avery, the last end did come together nich were. "Hey watch out." he growled and took a step toward April and Jackson. "Is everything okay?" Jackson immediately asked when he saw Derek's face. Derek shook his head and turned off. "Joe, I get another one?" he asked with mastery. Joe looked at him doubtfully, but said nothing. Nevertheless, he threw Mark a look. understood this and nodded imperceptibly. Joe put the glass in front of Derek on the counter and drank the glass of this. "Ok, but now is enough." said Mark firmly determined.

"We should go slowly. We did not stay away so long after all." He said after this glass. "Okay, let's go." Mark Sloan agreed with him and the two men left Joe's Bar "Bye." Joe called them behind. It was relatively late when Lexie and Mark Meredith and Derek's left apartment. Meredith and Derek had dinner yet a long, detailed conversation about what would happen now. "Meredith." Meredith sat up and when she saw Derek, she smiled. "Have you recovered from the shock?" Wanted to know Derek. Meredith looked at him for a moment, thinking. "Well, I do not know ..." she finally brought out hesitantly. "Good night, Mer," Derek murmured sleepily and turned out the light. But the moment Zola began to scream. "Oh no." Meredith groaned and got out of bed. Zola was in the next room and Bailey slept there too, at least for now. And if Zola Grey Shepherd shouted, Bailey will wake up and cry. It would be a restless night. Meredith snuggled close to him. Did you know that heart defects are the most common congenital malformation in children, but she had never thought that it could make it times. And this very fact she asked for many difficult questions without answers. If your baby really have a Univentricular heart, then they had a long and difficult way to go ... But one night for this she and Derek did not want to deal with these problems, maybe tomorrow or the day after.

Derek had to work the next day. Actually, he wanted to take time off the next few days, but Dr. Owen Hunt did not want to release him when Derek asked him to give him for a few days holiday. Derek had sour leave his office and sat now with his back against the railing on the catwalk and stared through the large picture window to the outside. He sighed, he had the same visit. His protege was Heather Brooks. Although Heather had strange properties, but they also had good reflexes and thus fit in neurosurgery. Lexie was also assigned to him. He liked the little Grey, even if he liked parted professional and private life. Even Lexie had talent and her excellent memory had been her great advantage. He beeped at Lexie and Heather. Heather came first, and burst with a cheerful, "Hey, Dr. Shepherd" pure. Derek replied, surprised her smile. This too was one of Heather's properties: She was always and constantly in a good mood, sometimes stripped. "Hey, Brooks. Did she prepares for the visit?" Derek said questioningly in Heather's direction. "But oh of course I have prepared myself." "Then all right." Derek smiled and nodded, but he wondered when Lexie finally comes. Normally, the small Grey is very punctual. "Sorry, Dr. Shepherd." Gasped Lexie, her white coat fluttered in front of him and Lexie stopped breathing heavily. "Where were you, Grey?" Wanted to know Derek. "I've gone to look briefly at Meredith. Again." Derek looked up, his gaze was attentive and he meant Lexie come along. Heather remained unsettled. She shouted, "And what about me?" Derek gave her an apologetic look. "How are you Mer?" He asked, a worried tone crept into his voice. "She's doing quite well so far." Replied Lexie, relieved that her top doctor is not mad at them. "Okay." Said Derek and clapped encouragingly into the hands of "rounds." They started with 3,479 rooms, a 34 - year-old woman with skull base aneurysm. "Who represents before?" Dr. Grey stepped forward, struck the medical record, and then said, "Thomsen Layla, 34 years, skull base aneurysm."

After some time, Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Grey and Brooks had brought the ward behind him as Derek's pager with a loud beeping announced a new emergency. Emergency room. Apparently came purely an accident victim. Derek ran towards the emergency room, followed by Lexie Grey and Heather Brooks. When he arrived, all the trauma rooms were occupied. In the emergency room, there was bare chaos. "What is going on here?" He murmured, horrified. His gaze swept over the injured, most only slightly injured, but there was also trauma. April Kepner ran with a clipboard past him, she had today, the management of the emergency room because she wanted to trauma surgeon be-as Owen Hunt, the former chief of surgery. Now Avery was the Chief of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, because his mother, Catherine Avery, a well-known urologist, the Foundation wanted it that way. It would probably still be nothing to do with the earlier conclusion. He looked around. It was full. He spoke to Owen: "Where should I go?" Lexie and Heather were close behind him, waiting for new instructions. "Trauma Room 6 cerebral hemorrhage." "That is, the CT is already there?" He asked shortly afterwards. "Yes." Said Owen and disappeared into the crowd of crowded emergency room. "Okay, go ahead." He muttered under his breath and looked at the pictures carefully. "Brooks, what do they see?" He turned to the young surgeon. This thought for a moment and then said: ". A Subduralblutung" Derek nodded and asked, "And how do we proceed?" Also knew Brooks. "Okay, Brooks. They Prepare the patient and wash them yourself sterile." "And what about me?" Lexie said. "Grey, they go and make yourself useful in the emergency room." He punished them for being late during rounds, Lexie squared his shoulders and left the emergency room. A short time later, Derek and Brooks were in the operating room and operated.

When Cristina Yang nothing special was on the (OP) plan. They hoped to finish work quickly to visit Meredith. It stood ajar at the nurse's station and medical records corrected at the bar. Your beginners were so incompetent, so that was incomplete. And besides, was Shane's writing illegible. "Damn, what idiot can read the nice please." She snapped annoyed, she would now much rather in the OR. No matter what, the main thing operate. Stephanie Edwards, who had a relationship with Jackson Avery was reasonably good and in her year the Cristina Yang: from ambitious and always on OPs ... And she loved it, Shane Ross to chase around. He was next to Heather Brooks of the clumsiest of the new interns. Cristina just completed her medical records. "Dr. Ross, they check my patient in Room 1.2334, Room 1254, Room 1.2760 and 1.2982 room. I was expecting complete follow-up. "Cristina Yang ordered in a tone which forbade any argument immediately, you Shane seemed not to have noticed the tone." Dr. Yang, I'd like to share in their OP. Would that work? " Shane tried with his charming way to get to OPs, but Cristina made him the brush-off hard and just looked at him with an unchanged countenance, she said hard: "You have no needs or desires. And now they check my patients, I have to complete medical records here. "" Yes. "Made Shane and quickly grabbed the necessary medical records. "Well, it nevertheless." Cristina muttered satisfied. She turned back to her medical records to. After an hour, she looked satisfied at the clock and went on to a consultation regarding a murmur. Afterwards they had a flap reconstruction. Actually not so bad , but nothing extraordinary. Cristina set out on their way to their consultation.

"Kepner, I need help here sometimes." Leah Murphy said the red-haired doctor to., You had to deal with a difficult patient who resisted the treatment. "All right, I'm coming." Exclaimed April Kepner of the younger and inexperienced colleague to. "I can not calm him down." She told the red-haired doctor. "Here, this should keep at him first." She took a syringe and injected the man on the couch a sedative. "Good. Thank you. Then I can finally proceed with the investigation. "Lea Murphy thanked." No problem. "Said April Kepner friendly and turned to another patient. Then she set out with her patient on the way to CT. On the way you came to meet Alex Karev. Look on his face he had not had a good day. "Is everything okay, Alex?" She asked him, while she stopped short. "I have spoken with Dr. Robbins." "Why," asked April confused. "Will you still go around to the Harvard Medical School and there ..." "No.", only Alex said. "I will not leave here. Then I'm not gone away and now I'm not leaving." "Good." The redhead said, relieved. "But why then?" Alex did not answer. He had to digest the message itself first. Arizona Robbins had him by Meredith and the baby and told the diagnosis. Sure, it was the secrecy, but Alex and Meredith and Alex were best friends had access to the medical records, so sooner or later he would find out anyway it.

Arizona came to Alex, he was in the NICU, at the little boy with pyloric stenosis, which should be operated on tomorrow. "Karev." She said with a serious tone. Immediately turned Alex around and saw his mentor blonde approaching. "Arizona, what's wrong?" He asked anxiously. "It's about the baby of Derek and Meredith." Alex swallowed. "Oh, no. What's with the baby because" he wanted to know and left the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. Arizona Robbins followed him. Before the glass door Alex stopped and waited for what would come. Jo stood a few feet behind him. "The baby has a serious heart defect." Silence. "What?" Alex asked confused. Clear, heart defects are common, but that it meets Meredith and Derek, he would have not thought of. "What," he asked flatly. "I think there is a Hypoplastic left heart syndrome." "How did Meredith and Derek aufgenomme it?" "Not good." Arizona replied only. Alex nodded and resolved firmly to visit Meredith tonight to her succor. After all, Alex Karev aka 'EvilSpawn' and Meredith Grey very good friends-almost like Meredith and Cristina, who are referred to as the 'Twisted Sisters'. "Alex." He heard an excited voice behind him. He turned around fast, it was Jo. "What was going on?" She wanted to know. "Not now, Jo. Afterwards, okay?" Alex spectacular block and left the pediatrics. Alex ran towards OPs.

Cristina just finished an echocardiogram on a five month old baby and told the shocked parents that their child had a heart defect. "When echocardiography I could find that their baby has a hole between the left and the right ventricle. This is a fairly frequent heart defect, known as ventricular septal defect or ventricular septal defect as well. This blood "must be now the surgery?" Flows from the left ventricle into the right ventricle and that is the so-called left-right shunt. "Asked the anxious mother and stroked his hand gently her little girl. The parents looked Cristina expectantly. "In her case, not. The hole between the chambers is small, it is quite possible that it closes in the next few years even. Nevertheless, it must be observed. "" What does that mean? " "You must every three to six months for cardiac ultrasound and there also an ECG is done." "Where can this be done." "In a pediatric cardiologist." "Where can I find a good doctor?" "A special cardiologist for children. Resound There let her heart every three years and the doctor can see how far and whether the hole has closed." "Okay." Replied the mother. "You can pick up again the child now." Said Cristina, after she had wiped the gel. They said goodbye to their parents and left the room. Now she had the flap reconstruction. Smiling Cristina Yang made his way to the operating theater. Your patient was already prepared on the table. Cristina went sterile and entered the operating room. "Scalpel." She ordered. Bokey handed her the desired instrument.

Meredith was bored now. She had borrowed a few books on pediatric cardiology and pediatric cardiac surgery by Cristina and worked through them now. Soon she had found what she was looking for: Norwood Procedure I.. "Yes, that's it," she said quietly and read silently by the article. Page by page, she read through. Finally they came to the conclusion that information brings a lot, even if one is a doctor and should know about. But it helps. In the end she had so much found out: If a Pulmonaliskomponente exists that the second heart sound is called pretty loud and singular. There is a suspicion that the baby has a heart Univentricular, so a heart with only one functioning chamber and where the left is strong falseformed has. If it is suspected it should perform an echocardiogram and an EKG. If it is necessary to also have a chest X-ray because of a possible cardiomegaly. If the ECG showed low to absent left ventricular potentials (low R-wave, deep S wave in V5 / 6) and it also signs of right ventricular hypertrophy (pathological right type and high R wave V1 / 2) and signs of stress on the right atrium (P dextrocardiale) announced, this was a symptom of Hypoplastic Left Heart Syndrome. Shocked, Meredith put the reference books to the side and buried her head in her hands.


	4. Chapter 3: A serious accident

Derek had just finished with his brain surgery. "Okay." Derek said with a smile. "Dr. Grey, if they want, they can close the skull now." He turned to Lexie Grey, the younger of the two Grey sisters. He had managed to completely repair the hemorrhage of the young man. It was a successful surgery. Heather Brooks and Lexie Grey had assisted him with that. Jo Wilson had taken over again and because a case under the supervision of Alex Karev service in pediatrics. Jo Wilson was always in pediatric surgery with Dr. Karev. Quite different. He ordered Lexie and Heather Brooks, to make himself useful in the Ntaufnahme. Lexie nodded and quickly made their way there, on the way there she met on Jo Wilson, with whom she got along quite well. But Heather Brooks was not einveerstanden that they should work in the emergency room again, so they argue. "But I was yesterday and the day divided into the emergency room." "Do you believe I could choose me where I worked No, I can not, and they can not either. ALso they kindly do their work." Heather did not move first. Derek said sharply: "Come on now I have not got all day.". "Sorry, Dr. Shepherd, I ..." she stuttered and made an apologetic gesture.

Meredith had her research on the Hypoplastic left heart syndrome (English Hypoplatic Left Heart Syndrome) is now completed and wondered what she should do next. She gently stroked over her stomach when she suddenly felt the gentle kicks her daughter. She smiled. Finally, Meredith decided to Derek at the hospital visit, so to speak as little surprise. They immediately set out on his way to Seattle Grace Mercy West. When Meredith stopped at an intersection for a red light, she waited impatiently for it to green and finally she was able to continue. They did not realize that a completely crazy motorist bore down at full speed to the intersection. But before they could even do something a car sped toward them at full speed. She was completely paralyzed, could not think of anything except her baby and Derek. He would break it, they should die. But it was hopeless. Then came a big bang. Meredith cried. Metal crunched and Meredith was thrown against the steering wheel. She could feel her blood ran down his forehead. Then she lost consciousness. After some time, she gained it back. Meredith was confused. Where was she? And why they could not move? And what had happened? How long she was here? At that moment it occurred to Meredith again. She had been in a car accident. Someone's head down into them. She moaned suppressed. The moment she felt her blood ran over his face. She could hardly breathe, something you cut off the air, determined she had a pneumothorax. Then she remembered something important one: her baby. Derek. The phone, it was still but in the handbag. Blind Meredith fumbled for her purse. Vain. Again she lost half the Bewusssein. When Meredith woke up the next time, she did not know what to do. She had no pain, but that did not determine that she had suffered no injuries, but rather the fact that she was completely in shock. Taking a deep breath or she tried. The moment she felt her consciousness goodbye again. Desperately she tried to resist. But then she went through a severe pain, so that they could do no more. Slowly she sank back into the darkness ...

As the ambulance was moving with a loud howl to the accident site and before that lasted she did not notice it. "What happened," asked one of the paramedics surrounding one of the passers-by, who was watching the whole thing. "A car is slammed at full speed into her car." An eyewitness said quickly. The paramedics began during which the initial treatment and tried Meredith rid of the car. Meanwhile, one of the paramedics noticed that it was a pregnant woman. "Colleagues." He called loudly to get the attention of his colleagues. "Yes," said one of the paramedics turned to him: "What have they their identity?" "No." he said excitedly. "She's pregnant." "What?" "Damn." Murmured the older colleague and reached for his radio device. He said, 'Here is unit 76, we come up with a female victim, and suspected serious internal injuries." Then he added, his tone slightly resignation: "And she's pregnant."There was silence on the line, an OK followed and. then came a click., the emergency room of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital had hung up. paramedics Quick rose to his colleague in the car and came to him the okay for riding. He sat in the patient back of the car, as well as the emergency physician, who is also with ... had gone he looked at the patient She was still young, he noticed a sort of identity card Quickly he pulled out this. "I have the identity," he said slowly, his eyes remaining on the name of the unknown young woman hanging.: Meredith Grey MD, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. " He paused, then looked up, startled. "She works at Seattle Grace." Well, the emergency physician of the medical record looked up, checked the IV access and looked at the young medic attentively. "She is a doctor?" He nodded. The emergency doctor took one look at the patient, probably so what should express such concern and drew a sharp air. But then suddenly the monitor gave a shrill beeping of itself. "Cardiac arrest." Called the emergency doctor, in his element. "Charge on 300 and stand back." The paramedics responded immediately, handed him the paddles. The machine hummed as she went up and booted up. Shortly afterwards, the body of the patient reared. Proving the paramedics took one look at the monitor.

In the emergency room of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital was at the same time the emergency call pure. "Incoming trauma with multiple trauma. Prepare a trauma room. They are two minutes out." Commanded Owen Hunt. Lexie nodded quickly and followed his instructions. "And then come out with." Owen Hunt called her behind. After Lexie had prepared the emergency room, she came out and waited along with Owen Hunt, Dr. Miranda Bailey and April Kepner on the ambulance. "When should join the RTW?" She asked as she bobbed impatiently with his feet. "You have called us any time of day." Owen Hunt replied concentrated. Lexie nodded. Meanwhile, Arizona Robbins was came out. Soon were heard the loud sirens of the ambulance. A medic jumped out of the car and opened the rear doors. "A female person, collision with another car, Hit and Run, Unknown name, probably internal injuries, already intubated and pregnant. Has already been resuscitated in RTW." "Well then, go." Bailey drove to the other. April Kepner, Lexie Grey and Owen Hunt pushed the stretcher with the victim in the emergency room and in the prepared emergency room. The woman's face was smeared with blood. In the trauma room 2 also ruled hassle. Dr. Webber made an emergency sonography, Lexie placed a central venous catheter and Dr. Bailey ordered a CT, examined the pupillary reaction when she noticed something in this patient. "Wait a minute, Dr. Grey, come here immediately." "Okay." Lexie interrupted her work and came to Dr. Bailey. "Look to the face of the patient to." Lexie followed her command. Shortly afterwards: ". No, no, no this is a bad joke." "What," asked Dr. Webber, who palpated the abdomen. He added: "The abdomen is hard, probably severe internal bleeding A CT will be able to tell us more accurate." "It's Meredith." Lexie screamed hysterically.

"Do they create it out of here." Ordered Dr. Hunt. "And they make a cranial CT, they beep Shepherd and book them an OP. The full trauma series, okay?" "Yes." Replied Dr. Kepner and grabbed the stretcher. "This is Meredith?" Arizona asked frantically. Everbody could hear Arizona´s voice sounding weird. "Yes." Dr. Bailey replied tersely. "Why?" "Because the baby of Derek and Meredith has a Univentricular heart and needs more times to have surgery. It is important to know that. I'll be there, in the OP I mean." Arizona added. "Okay, good." Dr. Bailey said. But on the screen appeared instead of the sine curve is a flat line. A high-pitched beep sounded. Dr. Bailey pressed the emergency button on the wall. Shortly thereafter came - Heart Alarm Trauma 2, Code Blue Trauma 2 - all over the floor. "Defi, fast. Get a crash cart. Get him in here. Hurry up, we don´t have time." Dr. Bailey screamed out loud, hectic spread to almost the same time. At the same time Derek Shepherd was proclaimed. Then it cracked in the speakers and a voice called out Derek Shepherd: Dr. Shepherd, immediately to the emergency room, I repeat, Dr. Shepherd immediately to the emergency room. Since when he was called? Why do not they page him on the pager? Even then he knew that it was not something entirely out of order. With an uneasy feeling he was on his way down ...

When Derek heard the announcement, was in the by said that he should immediately come to the emergency room please and simultaneously got a pager emergency call, he immediately got a feeling. He hoped that Meredith was okay. The announcement was repeated: "Dr. Shepherd, immediately to the emergency room, Dr. Shepherd ... immediately to the emergency room" The speaker rustled a crack and then silence again. Derek took a moment to realize what has just been said. Had it been a normal trauma, one would have paged him and not to page. Then he had a shocking thought he banned immediately. Could that possibility and he did not want to think too. Meredith. It must have something to do with Meredith. Had they otherwise proclaimed him? More likely not, they would have let him beep anymore. In thought Derek imagined the worst horror scenarios. Not knowing that these are true ... He took a deep breath and started mentally prepared for what awaited him. The moment his pager beeped a second time. "Damn, I'm coming." Derek Shepherd muttered stressed and gleichzitig full of worry and agonizing uncertainty ahead. The closer he the emergency room, his heart beats faster, his breathing quickened. He tried to breathe evenly and after a few meters, he noticed that his breathing was really quiet. Derek went down on the way to the crowded emergency room. Searching he let his gaze wander through the chaos, almost all trauma rooms were bestzt, April and Jackson, and several other surgeons who had never seen Derek knew let alone that they work here and looked around hastily.

Meanwhile, in the emergency room at Meredith. They were still trying to resuscitate her, but her heart did not respond. "Damn, not Mer Let Derek and their children come on, alone. They need you after all." Dr. Bailey Meredith begged desperately, even though she knew that she could not hear them. `Are they fighting, Grey. I will not lose one of my interns, so come on, they fight. 'Thought Dr. Bailey, it was all completely surreal. "Paddles charged on 200 and stand back." They shocked Meredith's heart- but there was no change in the ECG. Derek watched breathlessly. The moment he hoped that they would make it and would not let Zola and him alone. "Okay, recharge to 300 and away from the table." They shocked Meredith's heart again. There were no changes again. No appreciable changes. "Still asystole." Said a nurse who also was in the emergency room. "Charging to 350 and gone." Dr. Webber performed a cardiopulmonary resuscitation. After a few minutes appeared on the monitor back a bradycardic sinus rhythm. All attending physicians sighed with relief. Lexie stood frozen-that was a merciless nightmare. Only a Schreckensdiagose and now Meredith was life-threatening injured. Life was sometimes really unfair to people who have it do not deserve it. "She's back." Said Dr. Webber after looking at the monitor and Dr. Bailey had facilitated drop the paddles and also took a hard look at the surveillance monitor. After she had underinsured that the values on the monitor were reasonably stable, they nodded in relief. "So, prepare for a CT scan, laboratory values, an OP and as quickly as possible." Ordered Dr. Bailey. "And call a gynecologist?" Burke was carefully observed by the monitor. He asked: "Is she the extent stabilized?" When Dr. Bailey nodded, he said: "I still have to perform an echocardiogram to check whether she has suffered through the trauma a Ventricular Septal Defect." "But hurry up, Dr. Burke. We cannot lose anymore time. She is one of us." Owen Hunt gave him permission to perform the cardiac ultrasound. Dr. Preston Burke nodded and reached for the transducer.

Derek looked around in the emergency room. Suddenly Dr. Webber came in with a serious expression towards him. "Derek." He began, but was interrupted by him. . "No. Please do not tell me that it's not Meredith ..." It has to be a false alarm- It has to be. Meredith can´t die and let him alone. This is a perfectly nightmare without any hope of happy ending. His pulse is going up and he looks like he´s in shock. "She had an accident.", Dr. Webber tries to teach him gentle. He swallowed, and then added: "She coded twice. Once in the ambulance and then once in the ER. In the moment her condition is stable." "What? That can not be, she was at home. How bad it is ..." Derek asked shocked when he realized what had Dr. Webber ih m just informed. "We know nothing about the severity of the injury, but as soon as possible we will bring them to CT." Said Dr. Webber. "An accident." He repeated softly. "How bad? And baby, what's with our baby. It has a heart defect. And it is still too early for the baby." Derek was completely dissolved. Richard Webber placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Derek Calm down, it helps Meredith and your baby does not, if you now even zusammenbrichst.." Derek calmed down a bit. "How bad is it?" He asked suddenly. Dr. Webber sighed and replied resignedly. "It does not look good for Meredith and the child" "I have to call Addison., You can help us. When Callie they got it right, too." Derek said desperately and reached for his cell phone. Dr. Webber knew Derek. He, too, was desperate. Meredith has always been something like a daughter to him. It's true, Callies baby had gotten only by Addison a chance to live. Her name was Sofia Sloan Torres and was now about two years old. Callie and Arizona had had an accident on the way to their weekend. Callie was seriously injured. Then Addison Sofia had to get used to, because Callie's heart stopped too long and so did not get enough oxygen the baby. Ultimately, and thankfully survived both Callie and Sofia. Shortly afterwards married Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres.

Meanwhile, Dr. Cristina Yang, Meredith's person and confidant since the two together at Seattle Grace: She also had been paged. She should come to the emergency room as soon as possible. She had just finished her heart valve repair. The procedure was finished without any complications. Cristina took off her surgical mask and washed once more hands thoroughly before leaving the operating room anteroom. She had to proceed to the cafeteria and something to eat, she thought, get something to eat, but she thought better of it at the sight of the crowded cafeteria and changed her mind. But just when she entered the cafeteria of the Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, beeped her pager: 911 emergency room. "An accident," she said to herself. "Go ahead times. Hopefully it's what good for surgery." She didn´t know how much she will regret these sentences later... She said as she looked at the pager. She hoped it would be something good for operating, but this opinion they revised when she heard the announcement. Derek has been proclaimed, at the same time flashed her pager on again. "No, not Meredith." She whispered, horrified. She hoped that she was wrong in her assumption, because she was afraid. Fear of losing her person, because it was with absolute certainty Meredith, otherwise you would not call Derek via speakers. Cristina made her way to the emergency room. But what she expected of them, they would not have thought. It was a big shock as similar to Derek for them. She could not believe that she was girlfriend seriously injured in an accident. And she was prepared for it the least. She had already guessed, as they made a proclamation for Derek...

Derek was on the phone with his ex-wife Addison Montgomery, who worked at Oceanside Wellness Center, a private practice group in Los Angeles with her college friend Naomi. "Hey, Derek." Came Addison's cheerful voice. "Hey, Addie." He said depressed. "Derek, everything is okay," she asked, for she felt that something was wrong. "It's about Meredith?" She finally realized. "Yes." Confirmed Derek. "She had a serious car accident and it is still not sure if she can manage it. And she is pregnant, Addie." "She's pregnant? How long is she?", Addison asked directly. "At the beginning Thirtieth week." Derek replied in a tight voice. "And the baby has a serious heart defect, Addie." Derek added. "Oh, damn it." Addie said in shock. "I'm coming to Seattle. And, Derek, Meredith will make it.", Addison Montgomery encouraged him and hang up the phone. "She is coming." He said with relief and put the phone away. He felt tears shot him in the eye. He buried his face in his hands ... He could do nothing but wait and see how things would develop. He had anyway not influence it. "Damn." He hissed the word out quietly. He knew just do not know why it always only hit him and Meredith? Why? This question buzzed him dieganze time through the head, but he could not answer them. Derek desperately leaned against the wall. That could not be true. It might not be true. Meredith and he had that been through so much-they just had to survive. Derek did not know how he should live without Meredith. It seemed inconceivable to him-a life without her. He shook his head, a sob rose in him. Suddenly he felt a movement behind him. He turned abruptly and saw Mark and Lexie. Lexie was terribly pale and Mark looked like he'd seen a ghost. This situation he knew very well and therefore could sympathize, as Derek and Lexie went now.


	5. Chapter 4: Waiting for News

Dr. Burke echoed now the heart of Meredith. He was highly concentrated and at first he looked at the heart in the apical four-chamber view. The transducer is above the apex (apex cordis). The nose of the transducer is pointing laterally (left shoulder). The sound plane runs towards the base of the heart. Thus, the left ventricle is right-sided. The transducer is tilted by Dr. Burke anteriorly toward the aorta (thus tilting the scan plane). Now the beginning of the ascending aorta, left ventricular outflow tract and the aortic valve are shown. Dr. Burke has had Meredith's heart geschallt in the five-chamber view. He enlarged and reduced the image. Highly concentrated, not staring at the monitor, the sound head moving. "Damn." He murmured softly. He measured something with a line to see how big is the hole in the interventricular septum (septum). "What," asked Dr. Bailey who also glanced at the monitor. Dr. Burke pointed to a hole between the chambers, which was created by the accident. "Here, you see that?" Dr. Bailey nodded. "A hole between the chambers. Usually is something innate. But a ventricular septal defect can also occur secondary to trauma." "Right." Burke said. "But the hole is caused by the accident." "That is, it has a blunt chest trauma (English Blunt Chest Trauma)." Concluded Dr. Bailey. "We have to operate as fast as possible." Dr. Burke said seriously. Dr. Burke echoed further, the apical two-chamber view, he turned the transducer by about 90 ° counter-clockwise until the left ventricle and the mitral valve were seen. The nose, the sound head pointed to the right shoulder. Again he looked closely. Then, at the apical three-chamber view (RAO-equivalent) Dr. Burke turned the transducer from the two-chamber view further counterclockwise about 30 ° toward the left ventricular outflow tract. So you can following structures / organ function assessed: Presentation of the anterior septum (septum) and the inferior-posterior wall, assessment of the mitral valve and the aortic valve.

It looked okay from everything, and yet he was worried him that the aorta could have gotten something. The heart surgeon looked at the heart in the parasternal longitudinal section is the optimal transducer position in the 2nd - 5th intercostal space left sternal border. The nose of the transducer is to the right shoulder. So you can evaluate the following structures / organ functions: mitral valve, overview of the aortic root / aortic valve, left atrium (atrial size), parts of the left and right ventricle and proximal septum possibly pericardial effusion. There was no pericardial tamponade. Fortunately. Then he rang the heart using M-mode. It is a time-process motion, and displaying echoes of the sound beam into a continuous function of time. There are exact measurements of the diameter of right ventricle, end-diastolic and end-systolic thickness of septum and posterior wall, end-diastolic and end-systolic the Ventrikeldurchmesser. From Dr. Preston Burke calculated the left ventricular function. Now he rang the heart in the suprasternal area shall sound (from the neck). The sound head marking shows the direction of the patient's head with a 45 ° turn to the right. On this sound plane of the aortic arch, the carotid arteries, in part, the pulmonary artery and the left atrium are shown. When Dr. Burke's view of the aorta descends fell, he enlarged the picture, but he was sure that the aorta is partly ruptured. After a few minutes Dr. Burke had echocardiography had finished, he said to Dr. Bailey: "I need pictures of the thorax, okay?" He pressed the file in his hand. Aghast she looked after him. But she changed her mind again. Power struggles had no place here now: you had to fight for the lives of an estimated colleague and friend ...

Dr. Meredith Grey Bailey brought to CT. She swallowed. When she had the last time seen as Meredith Grey, she was close to bleed to death as a result of a stair fall. You could then only be saved by a complete splenectomy. "Damn, Grey. What they just always do," she said to the unconscious person. Of course, Meredith could not hear the surgeon. "Do they now no nonsense, Grey., You already have enough hired and also survived other things, so they do not let us down here." Dr. Bailey stopped, the situation was very difficult for them. She looked forward to this evening, a warm and cozy bed and she looked forward to Ben. Although they would certainly see the same, because it determines wanted to monitor anesthesia in this OP. Then Dr. Miranda Bailey pressed a button and the machine whirred, took the photos while Dr. Bailey impatiently waited for the results. The OP was ready and prepared. The cranial CT was o B. But Meredith had a mittelgradiges craniocerebral trauma, the doctors observed wanted. But it looked on the abdominal CT that they had there where serious injuries. In addition, Meredith had suffered through the Unall some broken ribs, one of which is now a bored into the left ventricle. Meredith was bleeding internally, the rib pierced the left ventricle and the aorta also seems to have been damaged in this accident. They had to operate immediately. You read Dr. Burke, Dr. Hunt, Dr. Webber and Dr. Yang beep anymore. After three minutes, the angepiepten doctors came running. "What do we have?" Asked Dr. Owen Hunt. "The spleen is ruptured and the liver is touched, are Dr. Webber and I operate together." Said Dr. Bailey and then pointed to the CT images of Meredith's chest. "That's even worse than I thought." Dr. Burke said, shaken. "Cristina, I need a second pair of hands and Dr. Bailey said, you're the best one that has the hospital, so if anything's up to Meredith, you should agree. Otherwise, Dr. Hunt and I do it." Continued Dr. Burke continued. Silence. Nobody said anything. All were silent and everyone looked at Cristina, who attempts to handle their huge shock. They also tried to get back control of their facial features, which she succeeded with difficulty.

"This is ..." Cristina knew nothing. "These are the CT images of Dr. Meredith Grey." "You had an accident." Added Dr. Bailey added, she tried to let it show, but in reality she met this situation but pretty. "An accident? Meredith? But that was home yet." Cristina did not want to admit that their person is critically injured. "Yes, she had an accident." Dr. Bailey Cristina confirmed question. Startled saw Cristina on the recordings. She was shocked. As bad as it was with Meredith. Cristina threw a closer look at the pictures. "Is that a Traumatic VSD?" She asked, pointing with his hand on the hole in the septum. "Yes. We were supposed to be already in the OR." Owen Hunt said. Cristina Owen threw a withering look. Owen threw a questioning look back. "Oh, God. Yeah, I operate." She finally said. "Good." Dr. Burke said coolly. "She Prepare the patient before, Dr. Yang." He ordered and continued his surgical cap on. It was still the same as seven years ago and left the room. "Shit, shit, shit." Cristina cursed loudly and put his foot against the wall. "Meredith, what are you doing only?" Complained on the thoracic surgeon and tried to collect himself. "Cristina." Dr. Bailey's voice was sharp. "Cristina, they can cancel the despair until after the surgery. Now we need first and they save her baby. Where is the gynecologist?" The others looked at each other questioningly. Suddenly, the monitor began to beep loudly at Meredith. Beep. Beep. Beep. Pieeeeeeep. Pieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. A long-drawn beeping came from behind glass, Cristina reacted first and pressed the button so she could pick them up from the CT. "Code Blue, Code Blue ...", it echoed around the station. The crash cart was pushed inside. Meanwhile, there was ventricular fibrillation. Absolutely deadly. Cristina looked at the monitor, looked to the nurse and asked the paddles. "Shop on 300th And away" She glanced at the monitor. No change. "Download Again." She put on the paddles and shouted: ". And away" Again went through a surge Meredith, this time with success. Facilitates let Cristina decrease the paddles, a sister she took off her. Her eyes fell on the monitor. They had a sinus rhythm. "You must immediately to the operating room." Cristina said, and took the stretcher and pushed on. The others helped her. So they ran down the hall. "Hold the elevator." Shouted Cristina towards a nurse, who was in the elevator and the doors closed. "Abiding." Cristina screamed again, tears glistened in her eyes. Normally she was not so emotional, but she had already lost her father in a car accident. He bled to death before her eyes, while they waited for the ambulance. She tried zubeleben him again, but it was futile. He died at the scene. This memory hurts to this day. You perhaps associated with it. She did not lose even a loved one, especially not Meredith, her soul mate. The nurse held the door open. When they were inside, Cristina pushed the elevator, he should be able to drive faster. You, Dr. Webber, Dr. Bailey and Dr. Hunt were strained to the utmost. Then finally opened the doors ...

Derek Shepherd sitting with Lexie and Mark at a table in a quiet corner in the cafeteria of the Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. He rested his head in his hands in despair. Mark watched his friend sympathetically. He knew how that felt. He had the same experience-at that time with Callie. "Hey, Derek, Addie is good. It creates and also Dr. Webber and Dr. Bailey are doing everything they can." Derek sighed and it sounded helplessly. Together they waited for news from the surgery. Derek was totally nervous and hoped that Addison would finally come. "Shall I get you a coffee?" Asked Mark helpful. "Caffeine helps." Said Mark. "Is Lexie's?" He asked. "Lexie," he repeated. "What," this was startled and sat up startled when she was torn by Mark from her thoughts. "Not now." Derek murmured in a weak opposition. "Oh, come on. Coffee helps.", Mark Derek tried to convince. "I do not want coffee." He spat the word out snidely, as he no longer knew what it is. Derek drove nervously with his hands through his hair and put his hands in his face. "No. I want that Meredith is healthy again." He repeated stubbornly, without taking his eyes from the table, he just looked to distract himself. "That we all want. Lexie? Are you okay?" Mark asked anxiously, as his gaze fell on Lexie. Lexie raised her head and looked at Mark and Derek. "What is it?" She responded irritably. Even Derek looked at his sister with a frown. "He's right, you look really not good." Derek agreed to his best friend. Lexie was strikingly pale. "She looks for days like this." Said Mark. "Are you sure you're okay?" Mark wanted to know attentive. Lexie did not answer, while Mark was right. She really did not look good, and you did not go there for a few days too much, but until now they had repressed it and pushed and now everything was different.

"I'm good though." Lexie replied annoyed. "I just want to finally know how my sister." They tore nervous some napkins, which she had taken from the counter. "Me too." Derek said and stared at the table. Lexie suddenly began to laugh. The men looked at her in shock. "Lexie?" Mark asked his girlfriend worried. "Yes, Mark. I love you." She said, laughing. "What's wrong with her now?" Mark asked confused. Sometimes he did not understand women. "I thought you understand women." Said Derek. "Do not." Said Mark confused. "Why do they do that? Your sister is in the OP, it is not sure if she and the baby will survive the next twenty-four hours, and she laughs." "Maybe she's just nervous and it is their way of showing their nervousness." Conjectured Derek and Lexie watched on. "Yeah, probably you're right. Everyone processed stress differently." Suddenly Lexie stopped laughing and ran to the nearest trash quickly. Short daruf they heard how Lexie vomited in the trash. "Lexie?" Exclaimed Mark wanted startled jumped up from the chair and help his girlfriend. "All right, Mark. I'm fine." Lexie contradicted him. "Do you think I believe you NOW that for?" "Yes. I believe that." Said Lexie. "Besides, there are more important things than the fact that I am apparently sick." "Stop it." Mark said sharply. "You can check by yourself, do you understand me, Lexie Grey?" "Yes." Replied Lexie, as she got up to go to the bar. "What you have to get?" Mark called after her. "You do not even want to know." Lexie shouted back. As Lexie stood at the counter, she thought about what she wanted to eat. "I take a chocolate cake with sour pickles." She ordered. The woman behind the Ausgbe she looked strange, laid her what you want on a plate and handed it to Lexie.

"Thank you." Lexie ran back to the table and put her tablet. "What have you got there bought?" Mark asked in disgust. "Why? Is it tasty.". said Lexie only and began to eat. "These are pickles with chocolate cake. Mmm, delicious." Lexie said, after she had tried. Mark and Derek watched Lexie skeptical. "You know what that looks like for me?" Derek said suddenly. "These mood swings, vomiting, pallor, and this really disgusting eating habits? Since when did they?" "The eating habits? Since a few days. No, I do not know what you mean. Say." Demanded Mark. Lexie ate now their pickles on the cake. As soon as they had eaten the one half, she was sick again. She held her hand over her mouth and ran to the nearest trash can. "That's not normal." Said Mark worried. "If it is what I think it is normal." Derek grinned. "Oh, no. You're not thinking ..." "Yes, I do. When Meredith was at Bailey and our daughter as well." Mark grinned. The idea that Lexie might be pregnant, gefiehl him. Pregnant by him. Mark got up and ran to Lexie. "You're coming with." He said and headed to a treatment room. "What are you doing?" Asked Lexie insecure. "Derek and I believe that you're pregnant." Said Mark caring and closed the door behind him and Lexie. Lexie saw him just at and considered, then ... Lexie drew a sharp breath. "This could be right. My last period I had two months ago." Lexie noted scared. "And now," she asked. "We take a test. I take blood from you and we know in an hour, whether you're pregnant." Said Mark his girlfriend, who did not know quite what to make of it. "What if I'm pregnant? Are you leaving me then?" Lexie asked with a trembling voice.

"When you're pregnant, we have a baby and a sibling for Sofia. And no, I will not leave you because you're pregnant. On the contrary, I am looking forward to our baby." Well, if you see it that way. " murmured Lexie quietly. Mark took her blood off and sent it to the lab. An hour later they had the test results. "Well, are you excited?" asked nervously Mark, when he had the lab results in your hand. "Should I look for commands?" " Yes. "Lexie said tensioned. Meanwhile, she had made friends with the idea of being pregnant. Mark opened the envelope. After a few seconds he was all smiles. Lexie snatched the test results from his hand and read it. PREGNANT stood in large letters on the sheet. She also began to grin and jumped Mark with a set in the arm. laughed and pushed Lexie This in itself. "We have a baby." whispered Lexie and gently placed a hand on her belly. Mark nodded happily. "Now we are a family. Finally. "Mark was happy and looked at Lexie happy. Now only had to survive Meredith and her baby ... Lexie choked and held fast the hand over her mouth., You vomited into the nearest trash. Mark held her fast the hair away. "shit nausea." muttered Lexie and rinsed his mouth. "Anyway, we have a baby." replied Mark. "Yes, yes. You can talk. You ´re not carrying a baby, who makes you throw up all the time. "Grumbled Lexie. A moment later she vomited a second time.


	6. Chapter 5: Emergency Surgery

Dr. Bailey and Dr. Webber entered the operating room after they washed themselves sterile. Meredith was anesthetized and the anesthesiologist observed the values on the monitor. It was not Ben, it was anyone different. He knew the young surgeon hardly. "Can we start?" Asked Dr. Miranda Bailey, who made every effort to keep her voice neutral. "Yes, they can begin." Admitted the anesthetist his Assent to surgery. "Go ahead." Dr. Bailey said tightly. She tried not to think about it, that it was Meredith, which lay open on the operating table. "Scalpel." She quickly grabbed the scalpel. "Stop." Exclaimed Dr. Owen Hunt. "Wait." "What," asked Dr. Webber irritated that Hunt had interrupted the operation. "We now all breathe deeply and calm down. Otherwise, we make mistakes that can cost you your life Grey." That sounded comprehensible. Everyone in the OR closed his eyes, went in and took a deep breath. "Okay, now you can start." Dr. Bailey put the first cut. Blood spurted out. "Damn." Shouted Bailey horrified and tried to stop the bleeding. "You lose too much blood." She cried. "We need blood products from blood group AB. And that fast." A nurse nodded and reached for the phone. She dialed the number of the hospital's blood bank and spoke frantically into the phone: "We need four units of blood group AB in OR 1" Meredith lost more and more blood. "Where's the damn blood?" Dr. Bailey had difficulties to locate the source of bleeding. Finally, she had found the source. It had been a tiny crack in the renal pelvic artery. Meanwhile, the blood was also there. Meredith was immediately supplied to the blood, as the monitor began frantically and piercing beeping. "Oh, no." Exclaimed Dr. Bailey. At the renal pelvic artery could not lie, this had disconnected. Actually, they now wanted to glue the crack in the liver and then look to see whether other damages. Quick responded Dr Owen Hunt and Dr. Bailey tried to help the stood frozen.

In the OR there was silence. Only the monotonous, increasingly faster beeping the surveillance monitors could be heard. "Dr. Bailey." Cried Owen Hunt to get the attention of the general surgeon. "Yes," she asked, she stood there paralyzed with a scalpel in his hand. "Go on." Owen Hunt took over the command routine. He knew that it could have been worse, but he tried everything to stabilize the patient. Dr. Bailey and Dr. Webber and Dr. Hunt stared motionless at the monitor. The heart rate shot increasing in height, she was almost at three hundred and had the tachycardic activity originate in the ventricles. "Damn, she is unstable." Cursed Dr. Bailey, trying frantically to find the cause. "How is her pulse?" She asked tensely. "Fluctuates between 200 and 300 per minute. Anyway it is much too fast. Too, her blood pressure is down." She informed the anesthesiologist. "I can see itself," admitted Dr. Bailey back. In that moment, her heartbeat quickened. Ventricular fibrillation. Acute life-threatening. Immediate defibrillation. Pulseless. Functional cardiovascular arrest. Saturation signal low. Dr. Hunt felt the pulse. There was none available. It was not even feel ever so tiny throb. "We have no pulse. Immediate resuscitation." Owen Hunt said suddenly, pointing at the monitor. "Defi, immediately." Demanded Dr. Webber, who had his eyes fixed on the monitor and was now active. "Here, Dr. Webber." Said a surgical nurse and handed him the paddles, which he pressed immediately on Meredith's chest. "Charging to 200," he demanded impatiently. "And away from the table." He warned his colleagues. Immediately all raised their hands high, did something to the patient and paused, then took a step back, you could hear the hum when the machine booted up in seconds. Finally, Meredith's body bucked. The monitor showed no changes. The first loop was unsuccessful, Dr. Bailey continued CPR while Richard Webber was charging the paddles again.

"Damn." Dr. Richard Webber muttered desperately, sweat ran down his forehead, and he put the paddles again. Everyone stared as if nailed to the monitor, could be seen on the still uncontrolled chamber activity. "Charging to 300," he ordered and again the machine whirred. "And clear." Again a surge went through Meredith. It was still in ventricular fibrillation. The second loop was unfortunately remained unsuccessful. During ventricular fibrillation, the individual ventricular complexes can no longer be separated from each other, there is a dangerous time activation of the ventricles, which are no longer in a position in this state, the required heart-minute volume, that is to promote the amount of blood needed. For a few seconds he stared motionless at the monitor while Dr. Bailey began to perform cardiopulmonary resuscitation, in the hope that Meredith's heart would react to it. Then he repeated the process, Dr. Bailey joined shortly before the shock back with his hands, while Dr. Webber shocked again. But third loop had been unsuccessful. "We lose." Dr. Bailey said, sad and desperate. "No." it enfuhr Richard Webber. "You will not die. We need Dr. Burke. But not Dr. Yang, it is to be involved." Dr. Webber said suddenly, "You need a thoracotomy. It is her only chance." Dr. Bailey looked surprised the experienced surgeon. "A thoracotomy? Now Why? Why should they do a thoracotomy, if they´re going to perform a sternotomy. Can anyone expect that?" Dr. Bailey turned a worried. At the moment there sounded a continuous beeping. Flat line. Asystole. The penetrating sound went all through and through. Dr. Bailey continued the chest compressions. 38 - times per minute continuous chest compressions. Bailey stämmte vigorously on Meredith's chest and tried to make her heart beat. She hoped desperately for a counter strike. "Holt Burke. Namely, now." Dr. Webber's voice was almost soundlessly, and immediately beeped you Dr. Burke. Also, Arizona was with in the operating room because of the unborn baby. Tensely watched the pediatric surgeon's desperate attempts to revive their colleagues. Old memories were awakened in her. That was not fair. "Well, come on, come on." Cried Dr. Bailey desperate and squeezed rhythmically Mers thorax together. Always a wave appeared on the monitor, but both as pulse oxygen saturation remained below. After a short time, Dr. Burke was there. Startled, he stared at the scene unfolding before him. Then he composed himself quickly. Personal problems had no place, as well as emotions here. Dr. Bailey stopped briefly with the compressions. "No 'no-flow-time', okay. Who takes over," asked Dr. Burke. No one answered and Dr. Webber took over for Dr. Bailey. This prepared a new defibrillation for the loop. "Charge to 360 and clear." She cried, while Dr. Burke missed his patient a 1mg adrenaline and 300g amiodarone intravenously via the CVC. "Still nothing," he asked, staring at the monitor. "No." Dr. Webber replied, resigned. The fourth loop with drug addition was not successful. "Okay, let's try it again." Dr. Burke finally decided. "At a distance of 3 - 5. Minutes add 1 mg adrenaline intravenously," Burke ordered. After several minutes, caught Meredith's heart to beat too timid, only sine Brady, but at least something. Over time, Meredith Grey's heart rate stabilized, increased again to a frequency between 60-80 beats / min. On the monitor, a regular sinus rhythm was seen again. What a relief. Dr. Bailey and Dr. Webber exchanged a look, listened for a moment to set to music every heartbeat. "So, we fix once the bleeding." Dr. Webber said finally.

Dr. Bailey and Dr. Webber had the bleeding at the liver now stopped and were getting ready to go on. However, the situation was very serious, many times the monitor had given alarm, even Meredith had suffered a cardiac arrest. No one knew if she would survive the next twenty- four hours. Her condition became more critical. "Translating 2.0 silk thread, Bokie." Dr. Webber said to the surgical nurse who promptly handed the Desired him. He began with closing her up. "Okay," he said after a while and looked at briefly the incision, which had become very good and finally said, "We're through. you can begin to correct her heart.." Then he stepped away from the operating table. Dr. Bailey and he left the operating room. Dr. Webber pulled off the mask and the surgical cap. That had been one of his worst operations. That in there was not an easy patient, that was Ellis Grey's little daughter. And not only that, Dr. Webber felt responsible for Meredith and he loved her like a father with his daughter. She was a kind daughter for him. Exhausted, he leaned against the wash basin in the OR hallway and looked through the glass window in the operating room. Dr. Burke was putting her heart quietly to correct it can. "Everything okay?" Asked Miranda Bailey, who now also entered the operating theater hall and the older surgeons looked worried. DR Richard Webber nodded quickly. He had no desire for any discussions. This day had cost him enough nerves. Now counted only that Grey survived.

"Good. Then we can start now. Is the heart-lung machine ready to go?" Dr. Burke turned to the competent perfusionist. "She's ready, you can begin." He answered quickly and sat down in front of it to set it right. "Scalpel." Urged Dr. Burke and sat on the first cut. His hand trembled a bit. When they opened Meredith's chest using the sternum, made Cristina Yang and Dr. Burke to it the heart using cardioplegia solution (cardioplegia: induced / pharmacological cardiac arrest) still. Dr. Burke and Cristina laid the seams for cannulation of the aorta and the collecting veins to the heart. Then they joined the arterial and venous cannula into the heart or inserted into the main artery and vein and collecting plastic tubes with the heart-lung machine. "She's on the bypass, we can start." "I open the left ventricular apex." Cristina said concentrated. "Look, he is dyskinetic and akinetic right ventricular apex with a defect in the anterior vaginal wall and a high-speed left-right shunt due to a muscular VSD." Dr. Burke said warningly. "I know. Dr. Burke." Cristina said as she closed the muscular ventricular septal defect with the so-called Dacron patch. "So that's it." Content viewed Cristina their work. She had managed to place the patch as well that there was no residual findings, however, one would be able to assess this later by echocardiography. Dr. Preston Burke, the world-class cardiothoracic surgeon, also glanced at it. "Very good work." Under other circumstances, Cristina would have taken the praise smiling against and said, "Oh, that was really easy." But here ... This was a veeery different caliber. It was not a patient, it was Meredith Grey. Her person. Her confidant and soul mate.

Derek waited impatiently now on any message from the OP. He leaned against the wall and when he sees Dr. Bailey and Dr. Webber come from the surgical anteroom, saw he ran towards them. "How is she?" He asked the two immediately. Dr. Webber replied as he ran his fingers through his hair, "The bleeding in the abdomen we stopped and Dr. Burke and Dr. Yang are in the process to correct the trauma caused by ventricular septal defect." "She has a hole in the heart? How big?" "Ca. 3 cm is large the hole in Meredith Grey's ventricular septum." Replied Dr. Bailey, which until now had only listened, but now came to life. A 3 inch hole, caused by the blunt chest trauma. The news took a moment to reach Derek's brain and to realize what that actually meant now. "That is, they correct it by using the HLM." He concluded. "Yes." Confirmed Dr. Bailey. "They put Meredith's heart still and fix it. Otherwise it could not do it." Said Dr. Bailey. Derek turned away shaken. "There's something else." Abruptly Derek turned around. "You do not mean ..." But Dr. Bailey nodded. "We do not know whether her brain was damaged from it. Derek, we have to wait." Dr. Bailey explained as neutral as humanly possible. Lexie swallowed. This day had been a single horror. Why just Meredith? Why had she ever been in the car? She was supposed to be at home. Safe. And not laying in an OR and fighting for her life. Derek slowly slid down the wall, drew shock on his face-off as well as bewilderment. He buried his face in his hands, he let out a loud sob. Dr. Webber turned away, he could witness not easy. "I can not stay here." Derek exclaimed suddenly. He stormed off. "Sloan, they follow him." Ordered Dr. Webber, whose face became apparent concern. Mark nodded and ran after his best friend. He found Derek in the stairwell, where he sat on the steps, staring in front of him. Mark said nothing, he sat quietly beside Derek.

Lexie finally found herself alone in the hallway, she decided to go to pediatrics and to seek Alex, because she was sure that he knew nothing of Meredith Grey's car accident. As Lexie came to pediatrics, everything was calm and quiet. Lexie took a deep breath, trying desperately to maintain composure. She made her way to the nurses' station to inquire about Dr. Alex Karev. She leaned against the counter and spoke to a nurse who just typed something on the computer. "This is Dr. Lexie Grey, could you please beep anymore Dr. Karev, making them a 911 of it." "Okay." the nurse nodded and beeped at Alex. Impatient Lexie looked around. The moment Josephine Wilson came up to her: ". Hey, Lexie," she said, putting a medical record to the table. "Hello." Lexie murmured tonelessly and tense. Where was Alex? Jo looked at her friend. "Is everything okay, because you namely not look good." She said with a worried tone in her voice. "I'm fine." Lexie said as neutrally as possible. But she saw in Jos mind that these did not believe a word. Alex Karev happened to be in a patient's room during rounds. "Ethan Curves, eight years old, and is here for a ..." he began, but at the moment beeped his pager. "What the hell ..." he muttered, and looked it. 911 of Lexie Grey. Frowning, he answered the pager call and left the patient's room with a muttered apology and made his way to the nurse's station. He wondered where Arizona remained, since the pager call this morning she was nowhere to be found. He knew nothing of what he would experience the same. "What is?" Alex asked irritably, slamming a medical record on the table, eyes on Lexie directed who was in the fifth year now. Lexie swallowed, her eyes judge preparing themselves for help on the ground and before she brought out a trembling voice, "Meredith had an accident." At the moment there was silence. Then Alex's expression changed markedly. "Oh no, Mer," he brought out shocked, very pale. Even Jo was shocked. Sure, she and the others had Assitenzärzte Meredith Grey always called Medusa, but for some time, Wilson bonded with Dr. Grey, mainly because Alex and Lexie, not that it was therefore preferred.

Dr. Burke made in the meantime because the hole left by the rib to close. After two more hours had Cristina and Dr. Burke, the operation on Meredith's finished hearts and they warmed up slowly. One can take from the heart-lung machine patients only when they have reached a certain temperature. Impatient Cristina looks again at the clock. Then, finally, they could take the machine Meredith from bypass and stop the HLM now. The perfusionist pressed a button and the machine stopped turning up. "Let's see if the heart starts to beat on its own, or whether we have to help." Cristina hoped that heart would start to beat on its own. Banned she stared at the heart, Dr. Burke removed the hoses and waited. For a heartbeat. "Come on, Mer," Cristina whispered. As in a trance, she was with, as Dr. Burke demanded the internal paddles. "Charge to 300 and clear." Then he looked at the monitor. They had a sinus rhythm, the heart was beating in time. Facilitates exhaled Cristina and looked incessantly at the screen, where loomed the heartbeats and enjoyed for a brief moment the steady beeping. "Lay on the ICU." He ordered a surgical nurse, who nodded then. Shortly thereafter, the freshly operated Meredith Grey of two surgical nurses was pushed over the intensive hallway to her room directly at the nurses' station, where you will have a good look at Meredith and could thus monitor continuously, finally, she was one of them .. .

Derek waited tensely for news of Meredith's surgery. Lexie and Mark act as well. "When did you last heard anything?" Lexie asked nervously. The joy of the pregnancy has been replaced by the constant concern for Meredith. "Did you hear something?" Derek shook his head resignedly and slid his back down the wall. Suddenly the door opened and a completely exhausted Cristina and Burke of completed Preston came slowly into the hallway. Derek looked up hopefully. Also in view Lexie saw hope come on. Derek stood up quickly. "How is she?" Derek asked first. Lexie looked at them expectantly. Mark talked him back, because he knew what had to be the whole thing for Derek and Lexie. He had the same experience with Callie, and Callie survived, although these hours were full of ignorance, which have been the worst in his life. And then the fear of Sofia. Dr. Burke said: "We have sealed the hole between the chambers with a Dacron patch and the repaired Perikardwand It looks good.." Derek looked at him for a moment, then he just hugged him-it was an ill-considered knee-jerk reaction, but Dr. Burke did not seem too disturbed the. Finally, he freed himself from the embrace and Derek turned with tears in her eyes to Cristina, the agnz had to tear beautifully together to keep from crying. Fearing for their person. You must not die, Cristina took Meredith Grey. She was closer to her than it ever had someone managed differently. She was her person and she just had to-they just had to survive. Derek saw Cristina and said only one word: "Thank you." Dr. Burke still turned to Cristina Yang, gave her the medical file and said: ". Observe the post-cardiac arrest treatment", warned Dr. Burke. Cristina nodded. Would it be another patient she would have excited about it, but now it did not matter ... included The Post-Cardiac arrest-Treatment: Controlled oxygenation (SpO2: 94 - 98%), it should be a 12 - lead ECG and write if necessary, one can perform a therapeutic hypothermia. Then she knew nothing more. You could only recall that she was sitting next to Meredith's intensive care bed, and peeped again and again to the current values. A few times gave the monitor alarm, but it was only because a few times the oxygen saturation had slipped. But a cardiac arrest had Meredith not to happiness, up to now not. It included the next 24 hours. The next 24 hours would decide whether Meredith would survive or not. Eventually it was replaced by Derek.


End file.
